


Dojima/Souji

by KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver/pseuds/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver





	Dojima/Souji

This sort of thing just... _happened_. Souji kept repeating it over and over in his mind. He didn't mean to walk in on his uncle. He didn't mean to stop and stare, not even blinking just a confused stare. So it just happened that Dojima pinned the boy to a wall and took it from there. Souji didn't refuse, he really couldn't it seemed impossible to even think about it. His mind was fogged and his body needing. He didn't know what he was doing [lies, he really did] but it was happening. But he wouldn't think about it later, or next time. Shit next time? Would this happen again? He was brought back to his senses by a sharp bite to the lip. Fluttering his eyes open the boy pressed against his Uncle forcing his tongue through the almost clenched teeth. Dojima was in the same un-feeling position. _Don't think just go._ And he certainly would go.  
  
Their tongues mingled and Dojima gave a sigh from the release. He'd been pent up for as long as he could remember. Adachi was nice, but to willing. A challenge suited him more and what better one than...no he wasn't thinking about it! Their lips met again with crushing force and Souji moved with practice. Dojima released his arms for a minute only to remove his shirt while Souji worked on his own pants. They were in a frenzy, un-slowed by the cars outside or their fumbling eager hands. Nanako wasn't even home, it was like a set-up almost. Once Souji was down to just his boxers he moved against Dojima again. Their chests touched and her shuddered slightly. Without waiting for any words the detective grabbed his arm and pushed him back to the bed. Their lips met again in a hurried sense of passion. Skillfully his hands moved down and into Souji's boxers.  
  
With deft fingers he moved over the boy's head and got a jerkish reply from him. Souji moved up without warning and bit his lip. An amused smile crossed Dojima's lip and he began to fondle the boy ever so slightly. Each touch sent Souji up and against him while Souji felt fire slipping through his body. Hot amazing fire that he'd never felt before. His fingers moved into his Uncles hair and he kissed him again with more ferocity. As if on que the older man moved his hand faster gaining a few nearly silent moans from Souji. Shifting Souji turned and sat up moving his own hands towards Dojima's awaiting solid member. Slowly he moved his lips against it and his tongue slithered across the slit and around the shaft. Dojima moved forwards with a light thrust as the boy continued his work.  
  
After a few minutes he pulled him up and turned sliding down the boxers. Souji was used to such treatment though, he'd been in a position like this before [with a boy of course not a family member]. His slender legs spread easily enough and he grunted as Dojima entered him. His fingers curled around the blankets and a solid moan was given as his back arched. The thrusts were powerful enough to almost un-balance him but he stayed steady joining into Dojima's grunts with sweet groans of his own. The ending was quick enough for him and he let his body go feeling warmth slip from him. His head rested on a pillow and he sighed closing his eyes half way. Softly now his Uncle kissed him then laid beside him.


End file.
